


Until the day we meet again

by Tien2512



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tien2512/pseuds/Tien2512
Summary: “Until the day we meet again, Woojinie.”





	Until the day we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of "I'm sorry, I love you"

“Let’s end it here, Jihoon.” Daniel looks down, avoiding Jihoon’s gaze. “I used to think that I’m happy with what we got, then I met someone and I realized,” he looked up to meet Jihoon’s eyes, “I’m not.” 

Daniel continues his confession, shoulders slumped forward in exhaustion. “So I don’t want to keep trying anymore. I’m tired of pretending that we’re fine when we’re nowhere near that, I’m tired of fooling myself that one day, you will look my way, I’m tired of being his replacement.” Daniel looks up to meet Jihoon’s eyes. “I met someone who makes me feel happy and I feel like falling in love all over again, Jihoon.” He pauses a little, trying to gather courage to say the final words, then sighs, “I’m sorry.”

“I should be the one saying that.” Jihoon smiles sadly. There has never been mutual feeling between them ever since day one. However, they were young and reckless back then, thinking that time and effort could change how love works. At first they both tried to change themselves, to change each other, to fit in the other’s heart, but as time when by, it drained them and somehow, pushes them apart. The talking slowly disappeared, so did dates and cuddle. In front of family and friends, they are still the couple that everyone love and hate, but on the inside, their hearts long for love and freedom. Despite that fact, they both refused to let each other go. If there is any similarity Daniel and he may share, it probably would be stubbornness: Daniel didn’t want to admit he has failed to capture Jihoon’s heart. Jihoon didn’t want to admit he couldn’t get over Woojin. Daniel didn’t want to ruin his playboy reputation. Jihoon was scared of being alone. So they spent 5 years living in denial, trapping themselves in an invisible cage then ended up hurting each other in the process. 

Jihoon takes a sip of coffee, letting the bitterness of Americano clears his head. “I guess we are no longer a thing, right?” Jihoon flashes Daniel a toothy grin then ask in a cheeky tone. “Now tell me more about that clumsy guy. I need to know who has the power to steal our playboy’s heart.”

Daniel tilts his head in confusion. “You are taking this break up news way too well.” Jihoon laughs cheerfully at Daniel’s lost-puppy-like face expression. “So I am supposed to cry and throw things, then shout in your face that you are a cheater?” His laugh gets even louder upon seeing Daniel nodding his head cutely. “I’m not mad, Daniel. I’m glad that finally one of us has the courage to speak up. Although I am a bit sad considering the fact that I lost to a clumsy guy.” 

“He’s really something, you know.” Daniel’s eyes light up at the mention of that guy, it does make his heart clenches a little, Jihoon admits. He just hasn’t seen Daniel that happy for a long time. He’s happy that they ends things on a good note and now both are happy and relieved. 

They spent the rest of lunch break chatting about Daniel’s new love interest, works and random stuffs. “I’m glad that we could still be friends. Not that we have ever been something more than that, though.” Daniel makes a lame joke (which earns him a glare from Jihoon), before dropping a question that makes Jihoon startled, “So when are you going to tell him?” 

Jihoon shrugs his head slightly, “I don’t know, I’m scared that he doesn’t feel the same.” Daniel doesn’t seem to agree with that as he furrows his browns. “You don’t know it until you tried.” He pauses a little, “Just like us. You don’t know that you can’t get over him until you spent 5 years with me. If you don’t confess now, then when, another 5 years? How many 5 years will you have? How many 5 years will he have? Life is short, Jihoon.” 

Daniel’s words hit Jihoon hard. It’s right, he can’t wait any longer. He can get rejected, so what? He is going to try again and again to see if it works out for them, just like what Daniel did. After having made the decision, he pulls out his phone and dials the familiar number. He’s going to ask Woojin to come over tonight. They are going to have dinner and he’ll confess when the time is right. Oh, right! He can surprise his best friend with an early birthday gift – a trip to Hawaii. It has always been Woojin’s dream since he was ten. Jihoon giggles at the possible scenarios but then his smiling face fades away right after. It’s weird, Woojin doesn’t pick up the phone and he has never missed Jihoon’s call before.  
Daniel bursts into laughter at how Jihoon’s face expression suddenly changes. “Relax, Jihoon. He’s probably in a meeting or something.” However, Jihoon feels something is not right, he can’t fight that feeling away. He kept dialing again and again and again but he get nothing but the infinite loop of “Tut…tut…tut…”

“I need to go.” Jihoon waves goodbye to Daniel as he grabs his jacket and heads for the door, but turns around in shock when the waiter turn up the TV volume. “Shocking news: MGE building is now engulfed in fire. Fire fighters have reached the sight and are doing everything they can to control the fire. There has been no estimation of casualties so far …”  
\--------------------  
Daniel’s car accelerate gradually as Jihoon crumbles in the passenger seat. Woojin did not answer either his calls or his text and it worries him to death. He’s is on the verge of crying when the line is finally connected, making Jihoon’s heart literally jumps out of his chest.

“OMG you have finally picked up the phone! Where are you? Tell me which hospital, Daniel and I will head there immediately. I…I…You don’t know how much I worry about you, you dumb head…I was-“

He has just begin his ranting when Woojin cuts him off, leaving him in total confusion.

“Jihoonie,” Woojin begins in a hoarse voice, then pause a little to cough, “I’m sorry.” 

“What do you mean, Woojin?” Jihoon’s voice is trembling as he starts to scream into the phone. “Woojin, why are you apologizing? Is something wrong?” Jihoon is now officially freaked out, and he goes straight into panic mode as Woojin says three words: “I love you.”

This is not what he asked, not what he wants to know now. He wants to know whether Woojin is safe or not, wants to know Woojin’s whereabout. Alright, he does want to know if Woojin love him in romantic way, but not now, when everything is in total chaos. How is he supposed to react to that much amount of information. So he asks again and again, demanding a proper answer from Woojin, but there is no response. 

Jihoon spends the longest 3 minutes of his life holding onto the phone in hope of finding a familiar voice. Instead, he hears the fire fighters performing artificial respiratory then chest compressions. He hears them yelling, rushing, running. He hears them mentioning a hospital name, hears the ambulance alarm, hears the monotonous sound of all kinds of medical equipment. After the call ended abrubtly, reality kicks in and tears starts rolling down his cheeks as thousands of scenarios crossing his mind. 

“We’re here, c’mon Jihoonie!” Daniel calls out to a still oblivious Jihoon, gestering him to get out of the car. Seoul hospital is the closest to MGE building, apparently, Jihoon managed to tell Daniel the hospital name he heard, albeit being in a not so conscious state of mind. 

The hospital hall is crowded with the injured, covered in ashes and smoke, crying and moaning in grief and pain. Jihoon wanders around in a daze, in search of Woojin but lost in the sea of people, until someone pulls him by the hand, guiding him to a closed door with red flickering word saying “Emergency Room”.  
Sitting in front of the room is a tall, handsome man. “I supposed you are Jihoon?” The man turned around to greet Jihoon with a cold glare that could freeze him into an ice cube immediately. Jihoon nods unconsciously before trying to ask in a hoarse voice. “Where is Woojinie?”

“Where else could he be?” The man answer his question in an ironic tone while staring at an ash-covered cellphone. “Woojin held this tight until they removed it from him in the emergency room. Only then did they realize that the phone had been on calling mode the whole time.” He smirks, “What a fool.”

“Hey, who are you? Don’t talk with Jihoon like that!” Daniel pushes the man’s shoulder, he seems to be angry at that kind of attitude. “Seriously, what’s wrong with you?” The man stands right up, brushing Daniel’s hand off his shoulders then answer in a stone cold voice. “I’m Hwang Minhyun, Woojinie’s boss, and don’t touch me, AGAIN!”

Jihoon’s heart clenches at the way Minhyun addressed Woojin. Woojin only let his family and close friends call him that, and Jihoon knows all of them, or does he? Why did his best friend not tell him about Minhyun? Jihoon continues to get lost in a maze of thoughts for god knows how long before the “Emergency Room” door swings open and a doctor walks out, taking a glimpse at all three of them. 

“Seongwu hyung?/ Daniel?” Daniel and the doctor both exclaim at the sight of each other, earning questioning looks from Minhyun and Jihoon. “Are you patient Park Woojin’s family member?” The doctor, Seongwu, is round-eyed with surprise. “No, none of us are.” To everyone’s surprise, it is Minhyun who answer the question, stepping in between Daniel and Seongwu. “His family is in Busan. I called them the 3 hours ago when I got Woojin’s phone from you so they are likely to be here in any minute.”

To everyone surprise, the minute Minhyun finishes his sentence, Woojin’s family appear from the far end of the hall. It’s has been a long time since Jihoon last saw them and it’s a pity that they meet again in this situation. “Jihoon, you’re here!” Woojin’s father pulls he in a tight embrace before turning to face Seongwu. “How is our Woojinie.”  
Seongwu releases a long sigh, “The patient had inhaled too much smoke and carbon monoxide that the flow of oxygen to the brain was interrupted, causing brain hypoxia. Taken into account all retrieved medical index, I have to say that his brain has gone without oxygen for too.” He pauses, giving them a sympathetic look before finally breaking out the truth. “In other words, he’s brain dead. I’m sorry.”

Woojin’s mum nearly passes out while his father falls into the chair, unable to recover from the ugly truth.

“You mean he is in a coma? There is still chance of him waking up, right?” Jihoon grabs Seongwu’s hands, holding onto his last hope as tears starts falling down. There is a bit of hesitant crossing Seongwu’s face, like he is considering carefully his words choice.

“Well, it’s true that patient can wake up from a coma, but not from brain death. He would still be alive as long as he’s still attached to life support device, however, he’s just existing, not living. It’s best to unplug mechanical support once his family and friends are ready to say goodbye. Organ donation is often encouraged, in patient Woojin’s case, most of his organs, except his lungs, can be donated to help people in need. I will discuss further details later with you in my office, but now I need someone to come with me to fill out some papers.”

“I…I will go.” Woojin’s father looks up, it’s heart wrenching how he seems to be 10 years older in just a blink of an eye. “Yerim, stay here with your mother.” Woojin’s sister, Yerim, nods in tears as she holds her mother tight, sharing the pain with her.

Seongwu’s words haven not only broken Woojin’s family heart, they also have destroyed every piece of hope left in Jihoon. Each word is as sharp as a knife, stabbing into his broken heart. The unbearable pain in his chest makes he feels suffocating, forcing him to open his mouth to gasp for air. Everything seems to be turning upside down as dizziness start to creep in Jihoon’s head. His ears are buzzing, his eyes are blurring, his knees are weakening and his world is collapsing. If it wasn’t for Daniel, he would probably have crumbled to the ground.

“No, no, no! You are lying! My Woojin…my Woojinie… He wouldn’t leave me alone. He promised me! He promised that he wouldn’t leave me.” Jihoon’s cry of despair get smaller and smaller as Daniel welcomes him into his embrace, stroking his back gently to comfort him, telling him that’s it’s ok to cry out loud.   
People say that crying out loud can help ease the pain, so why does it still hurt Jihoon this much; why does he feel like his heart has broken into pieces, scattered all over the floor; why does it seem that ripping his heart out would still hurt less than this? 

And his head hurts too. All the memories suddenly come flooding back, drowning him in foolishly regret. He shouldn’t have called Woojin “dumb head, it’s their last call; he should have told Woojin how much he loved him, how long he had been in love with him; he should have asked him if he felt the same, should have asked him what his “I love you” meant. No, he should have confessed his love ages ago, back in highschool when he realized his feelings, back in college when they almost kissed during a drunk truth or dare, back in graduation day when he realized Daniel couldn’t replace Woojin. He should have done all those things, but he didn’t and he is going to regret for the rest of his life, because Woojin will soon be nothing but sweet and bitter a memory, a hauting from the past.

Jihoon doesn’t know how long he have been crying, he just cries his eyes and his heart out until he gets too exhausted and falls asleep in Daniel’s hold, hoping that he can meet Woojin in his dream.   
\--------------------  
Jihoon has been a total mess for the past three days. He locked himself in his bedroom, crying until his eyes felt dried. Daniel had to use all kinds of method from persuading to threatening to get him to go out and eat something, he did eat a little after Daniel pretending to call his mom here if he continued to starve himself, though he refused to eat more than that because he didn’t have the appetizer. The only thing he wanted to do is to fall asleep. Ever since that day at the hospital, he started to dream of Woojin. Even though he was always chasing after Woojin’s back view in those dreams, it’s still better than a no-Woojin reality. That’s why it’s a vicious circle of him dreaming then waking up crying. 

Tonight is no exception. He’s half-awake, half-asleep when he felt a gentle hand stroking his hair and a voice calling out his name, a voice that he has been longing for: “Jihoonie…” He opens his eyes in disbelief: Woojin is there, sitting beside him, looking at him with a sad smile. This isn’t like the other dreams he had, it’s more real and he get to talk to Woojin. Jihoon tries to open his mouth, there are so many things that he wants to tell Woojin but nothing comes out. “I know what you want to say and what you want to know, Jihoonie.” His hand move away to cub Jihoon’s cheeks and wipes off the tears which are falling down. “I do feel the same. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. However, life is cruel. As much as I want to be with you, I can’t; I have to go and you have to move on, so promise me you will live a long and happy life ok? Promise me you will live your life to the fullest so that the day we finally meet again, you can tell me you have done everything you want to, ok?” Jihoon shakes his head while his hands reaching out to hold Woojin’s hands. “How can I be happy if you are not here? You are a part of me, how can I let you go?” He sit up to hold Woojin tightly because he fears that if he let go, Woojin is going to disappear in front of his eyes. “Letting go surely hurts, but holding on to false hope is more hurtful Jihoonie.” Woojin’s voice trembles as he pulls away from Jihoon’s hug. “You have to let me go!” Woojin then plants a gentle kiss on Jihoon’s forhead, another on Jihoon’s cheek and lastly, Jihoon lips. It’s feel real and unreal; sweet and bitter; it’s supposed to make Jihoon happy but instead, all he feels is pain and hollowness, because he knows it’s a goodbye kiss and he’s not ready. “Live on, Jihoonie, for yourself and for me.” Woojin kisses away his tears then pulls him in a tight embrace. “Until the day we meet again.” Then Woojin’s image fades away gradually, leaving behind a wounded and corrupted Jihoon, who is constantly trying to hold on to his love. “No…no…no!” Jihoon hides his face in his hands, crying out loud. “Please don’t leave me.”   
Jihoon wakes up at the scene of Daniel shaking him back and forth, he seems to be really worried about Jihoon’s condition. “Finally! You scared me, Jihoon. You kept crying and shouting and I can’t wake you up. Did you have nightmare again?” Daniel sighs in relief then give him tissue to wipe his tears. 

Is it a nightmare or a dream? Is it really Woojin visiting him in his sleep or it is just his brain playing tricks on him? It felt so real, though. He can still feel Woojin’s warmth around him and Woojin’s touch on his lips. Daniel gives him a sympathetic look before beginning in a hesitant tone. “Um…There is something I need to tell you. While you were moping at home, Woojin’s family have made the final decision. I think you would prefer to hear it from them.”

Finally, it’s time. He has always known what Woojin’s family would chose since the day Seongwu tell them about Woojin’s conditions. There is no way they would let their son living that way for the rest of his life. Woojin would hate being in bed all day. He has always been the boy with a lot of energy, running and playing around whenever he can. Woojin’s family probably have made up their minds days ago, they are just preparing to say goodbye, and so is Jihoon.

He sigh while standing up, stumbling a bit since he has been lying for too long. “I’ll go get ready. Can you take me to the hospital now?” Daniel gives him a worrying look then heads for the door. 

Jihoon stands in front of Woojin’s room, unsure whether he is ready or not: This is the first time he actually sees Woojin after the accident. He takes a deep breath then goes in, followed by Daniel. Despite having his heart and his mind prepared, Jihoon still feels the ache in his heart as he sees Woojin lying on the hospital bed. He looks so sick and fragile, so transparent with all the life support devices plugging into his body. Jihoon turns his eyes away, unable to see Woojin so lifelessly anymore when Woojin’s father gently taps his shoulder.

“Jihoonie, we have something to tell you.” He stops a bit to look into Jihoon’s eyes before going on. “Even though it breaks our hearts, we have decided to put an end to all of his suffering. His organs will be donated to help people in need. We believe that this is the best solution for all of us. I’m sure as Woojin’s best friend, you would understand our decision.”

Jihoon looks down, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. “Of course I do, uncle.” Woojin’s father nods at his response. “We all bid our farewells. It’s your turn now, Jihoonie.” After that, everyone leave, giving Jihoon some private time to say goodbye.  
He gets closer to Woojin, carefully touching Woojin’s face. His fingers goes from his forehead to his lips as he tries to carve Woojin’s image on his brain, then he proceeds to hold his hand. It has always been his dream to hold Woojin’s hand like this. He used to imagine how warm it must have felt to hold his big and rough hand, but now he could feel nothing but coldness. 

“Woojinie ah, it’s me, Jihoon. You know, I feel like the universe is making fun of me. I has been in love with someone since high school, though I didn’t have enough courage to confess. So I spent 5 years trying to forget him, trying to convince myself that I could get over him, which I failed miserably.” He laughs at himself while tears began streaming down his face. “And then when I finally gathered up enough courage to tell him about my feeling, he got into an accident. The last things he told me is the three words that I have always wanted to hear for my entire a life, while my last words for him are just “dumb head”. Now I’m going to live the rest of my life in regret because he is never going to wake up again-” Jihoon finally breaks into tears, “-and I’m going to live a life without him. But don’t worry, I’m going to complete all his incomplete wills: I will continue dancing, I will go to Hawaii, I will adopt a pet dog; so that when we meet again, I could proudly tell him that he’s my only regret.”

Jihoon wipes his tears then leans down for a kiss that tastes like tears and regret. He wishes that it could be like in those fairy tales, when everything could be solved with a true love kiss and Woojin would wake up from his sleep, pulling him into a tight hug; then they will live happily ever after. Sadly, life is not a fairy tale.

“It’s time, Jihoon.” Daniel walks in, followed by Woojin’s family, Minhyun, Seongwu and some nurses. Jihoon steps away from Woojin, walking toward Daniel as he turn his head to take a last glance at his loved one. He closes his eyes, unable to watch them unplugging life support devices. A long beep echoes through the room as the screen shows a flat line.

“Until the day we meet again, Woojinie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know if I finished it in time for the last day of 2parkweek :)) This is unbeta-ed so it may contain grammatical errors, I will check it later when I have spare time (Sorry :(( I hope you like my work. Have a nice weekend


End file.
